1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wells, particularly gas well stick loaders and, more specifically, to a ground-level filled, automatic chemical stick loader for a gas well.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various loaders, but none discloses the present invention. Soap sticks are inserted into gas and oil wells to emulsify and remove excess water from the well. Other chemical sticks are inserted periodically to clean built-up paraffin deposits from the well wall. Still other chemical sticks (e.g., lubricants, corrosion inhibitors) are employed in other circumstances to keep the well clean and thus productive.
Several devices have been proposed for automating the process of inserting sticks into a well. However, a common problem is that most automated devices do not permit safe loading of chemical sticks into the device at ground level. There is a need for an efficient portable automatic loader of soap sticks for gas wells from ground level. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,905, issued on Apr. 4, 2000 to William G. Harrison III, describes a rotary carousel-type chemical stick storage and delivery system comprising a cylindrical storage container on top of a delivery tube, means for aligning the chemical stick with the bore hole, and synchronized valve means for allowing the stick to enter the bore without releasing the pressure of the bore. The chemical stick storage and delivery system is distinguishable for its rotary magazine attached directly overhead to an oil or gas well. It can be dangerous to refill the device with sticks, not only because of the elevated loading height (16 feet or more, reached only with a ladder), but also because equalized gas from the well is in the device and when opened, presents a distinct and dangerous, potentially explosive condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,058, issued on May 2, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,122, issued on Mar. 21, 2000, to Leonel Gonzalez describe methods and apparatus for automatically launching chemical sticks into oil and gas wells by feeding from an overhead carousel stick feeder magazine. The apparatus is distinguishable for its overhead attachment and feeding from a carousel magazine and, again, the need to refill from a height which is dangerous to the loader, to say nothing of accumulated equalized pressure gas in the carousel from the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,729, issued on Oct. 1, 1968 to Charles J. Hickey, describes an apparatus for controlled ejectment of rubber or nylon balls into wells for hydraulic fracturing. The apparatus is operated manually by rotating a carousel container having vertically stacked balls to feed a ball directly to the well by a horizontal attachment (expeller-counter assembly) having a plunger actuated by a reciprocatory shaft and handle. The apparatus is distinguishable for its direct and permanent attachment structure, and manual actuator system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,455, issued on Sep. 29, 1998 to Gary V. Pratt et al., describes a tubular soap stick receptacle attached vertically to a well bore. An upper storage section storing sticks end-to-end supplies the lower receiving section. The sticks are dispensed on a timing sequence or when a predetermined well condition is reached. The apparatus is distinguishable for its requirement of elevated loading, as seen in FIG. 5 of this patent, gas equalization throughout the entire interior of the apparatus to dispense a stick, and the need for relatively elevated gas pressure within the well to operate the dispensing system. Gas then vented from this device is excessively wasteful and dangerous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,880, issued on Nov. 22, 1988 to Robert Ashton, describes a carousel type soap stick dispenser attached vertically to the well bore. A double acting cylinder and piston sequentially operate a plurality of valves associated with the well. The handles of each valve have a spring steel tine secured thereto which engages the piston shaft to actuate each valve. The apparatus is distinguishable for its permanent vertical attachment structure requiring valve operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,178, issued on Feb. 23, 1993 to Jonathan C. Noyes, describes a carousel magazine attached vertically to a well for feeding soap sticks directly into the well. A solar powered battery and pressure sensing means dispense the soap sticks. The apparatus is distinguishable for its direct vertical attachment to a wellhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,138, issued on May 29, 1990 to Kurt Breuning, and German Patent Application No. 35 28 743 A1, published on May 29, 1987, describe a machine apparatus for feeding rodlike workpieces to a machine tool. An inclined magazine feeds two octagonal geared rotatable guide elements having alternating holding and guiding recesses in a housing. The apparatus is distinguishable for its geared mechanism.
Soviet Union Patent Application No. 1738597 A1, published on Jun. 7, 1992, describes an apparatus for aligning tapered roller bearing races employing a revolving drum with windows containing spring loaded conical catches in an auxiliary drum, in which the catches engage the conical bores of the race components ascending a vertical elevator from a hopper. The apparatus is distinguishable for its drum structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an automatic chemical stick loader for gas wells solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The automatic chemical stick loader for gas wells is a three part system made up of a programmable electronic (computer) controller for operation of the loader apparatus, a weather-proof cabinet for storage of a quantity of chemical sticks, an upwardly-pivotable launch tube that receives a single stick from the storage cabinet and then pivots upwardly over the well head with the stick sliding down the tube to a dispensing position over the well head, and a catch and release assembly to load a stick into the well. Parts are operable from pressures as low as 20 psi or so, and the stick storage cabinet can be filled with sticks from ground level, thus providing a significant safety feature in that an operator no longer has to climb up a ladder to load a magazine-type loader, for example, a dangerous procedure at best. The launch tube is curved to minimize frictional contact with the stick as it slides down the tube, and to permit location of the stick storage cabinet close by its well head. Parts are uncomplicated and require no external power or energy source to operate; preferably, the electronic controller is solar powered.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an automatic, linear stick feeder apparatus for gas wells.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automatic stick feeder apparatus for a gas well operable entirely from well pressures, which may be as low as 20 psi or so.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automatic soap stick feeder apparatus having an automatic controllable feeding mechanism in an easily accessed housing (from ground level) containing a rack of sticks, with a loader and pivoting launch tube to raise a stick and position it over the well head.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic stick feeder with a weather-proof storage cabinet apparatus comprising a stick housing on adjustable-height legs.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.